User blog:SpaceProtagonist/Jinx (Teen Titans)
Jinx is a redeemed villainess from the animated Warner Bros./DC series: Teen Titans. She is voiced by Lauren Tom, who also voices Amy Wong on Futurama, in every appearance but her last, for which Tara Strong, who also voiced Raven, Princess Clara, Toot Braunstein, Ferra, Lena Dupree, and Harley Quinn (both the Arkhamverse and Injustice versions), provided the voice. Character History Jinx became a former H.I.V.E. Academy student, along with Gizmo and Mammoth. Her first mission with her classmates (for which they were dispatched by the H.I.V.E. Headmistress, who had been hired by Slade) was to destroy the Titans. They managed to force the Titans out of their tower, but the Titans came back with Robin and managed to defeat Jinx and her team. At some point, Jinx was associated with the Junior H.I.V.E. Academy and Dark Way Prep. Later on, Jinx was involved in a series of bank robberies with Gizmo and Mammoth commissioned by their then-current H.I.V.E. headmaster, Brother Blood, but the Titans planted a tracking device on her while they escaped and had Cyborg enter the H.I.V.E. as a student to infiltrate their organization. Cyborg posed as "Stone" and befriended the villainous trio (though Gizmo became more and more jealous about his standing with Brother Blood). Jinx and Stone developed a crush on each other during this time, though Jinx didn't know that "Stone" was really Cyborg in disguise. Soon Cyborg's identity was revealed, and he brought down the H.I.V.E. Academy. Jinx appeared hurt by Cyborg's betrayal, but escaped with her friends and formed the H.I.V.E. Five with Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More and Private H.I.V.E. Jinx and the other members of the H.I.V.E. Five briefly engaged the Titans (brainwashed at that time) in combat during a raid on a shopping mall, but just as they were gaining the upper hand in the battle, the entity known as Mother Mae-Eye appeared and defeated them. Later on, after they had defeated Mother Mae-Eye, the Titans tricked Gizmo into taking the pie she was in, and Mother Mae-Eye subsequently brainwashed the H.I.V.E. by feeding them her pie. Jinx then appeared as the de facto leader of a slightly reorganized H.I.V.E. Five group, consisting of herself, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Billy Numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd. Jinx was apparently the only member of this group who took her criminal career seriously, as the other members all displayed a serious lack of initiative and a remarkably short attention span. This latest incarnation of the H.I.V.E. Five was foiled during a raid on a museum by the teenage superhero Kid Flash, and in an attempt to improve the group's standing in the eyes of the Brotherhood of Evil, Jinx attempted to capture Kid Flash and present him to the Brotherhood as a gift. Jinx particularly hoped to win the approval and respect of Madame Rouge, whom she idolized. However, Kid Flash took a liking to Jinx, and during their encounters, he alternately flirted with her and tried to convince her to denounce her life of crime. This annoyed Jinx greatly, but something in Kid Flash's words struck a chord within her. She later told Kid Flash that it was her power of "bad luck" that made her decide on pursuing a villainous life, since she saw little alternative considering the nature of her powers. Jinx was eventually successful in capturing Kid Flash (with See-More's assistance), but she quickly released him after Madame Rouge's constant string of insults and condescending attitude became too much for her to bear. At that point Jinx blasted Madame Rouge away with her powers, which apparently impressed Madame Rouge enough to reconsider her, leaving Jinx unharmed after telling her that they will meet again. As Jinx walked away, she found a vase of rose given to her by Kid Flash. Jinx is seen in "Homecoming - Part 2", as one of the many villains assisting the Brotherhood of Evil. However, it is revealed that she is in the heroes' side during the Titans' final battle against the Brotherhood, since she and Kid Flash were the last to arrive. While Kid Flash mopped up the unconscious enemies to the freeze machine, Jinx defeated Kyd Wykkyd, Gizmo, Mammoth and Billy Numerous with one hex blast, made Mother Mae-Eye disappear, and helped Wildebeest and Hot Spot take down Madame Rouge. She subsequently became an Honorary Titan. She was seen in the Titans Tower socializing with the other Titans, and later participated in the recapture of Doctor Light. Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Boss Category:Choker Necklace Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Minion Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Western Animation Villainess